The electrical resistivity of recording media such as paper intended for use in electrophotographic printing processes is critical to the success of those processes. Dry toners are applied to recording media by means of electrostatic charge. Accordingly, electrostatic charges of a specified magnitude are beneficial and even necessary. However, where the electrical resistivity of the recording media becomes too high, excess electrostatic charges can build up in the recording media, thereby causing such well-known problems as misfeed, double feed increasing of the recording media itself. In addition, excess of electrostatic charges generate artifacts and defected printing images similar to “chicken tracks” or “sharkskin”. Alternatively, where the resistivity of recording media is exceptionally low, too little electrostatic charge can build up in the recording media resulting in a low toner transfer efficiency, which in turn translates into a lower and sometimes variable print density in the image.
Accordingly, there is recognized need for inexpensive resistivity control layering for recording media such as paper that is to be used in electrophotographic printing process. More specifically, there is a need for an electrical resistivity control layering that can maintain the resistivity of a recording media within a predetermined suitable range and which is relatively insensitive to changes in the moisture content of the recording media and to the relative humidity of the environment in which the recording media stored. It would also be desirable to provide an electrical resistivity control layering that is relatively light fast and which will not yellow the recording media to which it is applied.